


2/3/2021 - Helping the Enemy

by Princess_Josie_Riki



Series: Josie and Cragsters Cipher's Valentine Collection [3]
Category: Mixels (Cartoon), Original Work, Shantae (Video Games)
Genre: Beach Sex, Beaches, Blood, Cleaning, Creampie, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, French Kissing, Ghost Sex, Gore, Interspecies Sex, Kissing, Minor Character Death, Missionary Position, Murder, Nudity, Orgasm, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Nudity, Risky Boots dies, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Violence, hero x villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Josie_Riki/pseuds/Princess_Josie_Riki
Summary: Day 3 of Josie and Cragsters Cipher's Valentine Collection: While Cragsters Cipher is trying to relax, Josie ends up running into him in an attempt to escape from Risky Boots. Then, he destroys Risky and saves Josie’s life with a price.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Josie and Cragsters Cipher's Valentine Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105964
Kudos: 1





	2/3/2021 - Helping the Enemy

Cragsters Cipher was relaxing in his lawn chair, wearing his cape, bowtie, top hat and badges, a silver tank top, golden swim trunks and a pair of golden-rimmed sunglasses. He couldn’t have been more relaxed until he noticed a beach ball roll by. Then he sees people having fun at the beach from afar.

_"Always people making noise."_ he groaned in annoyance. _"It's always the same thing."_

Then, he puts on noise-cancelling headphones to cancel out the noise and starts listening to Tempt Me on the Line by E-Rotic. As he went back to relaxing, he ignored the sounds of "riff-raff" at the beach and kept listening to Tempt Me on the Line.

Meanwhile, Josie was running for her life from Risky Boots and her Tinkerbats. The reason why they were chasing her was obviously her amulet. Then, Josie hid behind a tree to hide from Risky and her army.

"Where did that meddlesome runt run off to?" Risky demanded her Tinkerbats. "She has something that I want, a magical amulet! And when I get my hands on it, I will use its magic to destroy the four-eyed runt, the genie brat and her friends and the troublesome Barons of Sequin Land and then, I will finally destroy this damn city and take over the world!"

"The amulet will never work for her." Josie whispered to herself. "It's not even her amulet to begin with."

She sneaks away, hoping that Risky doesn't find her. She kept walking and walking until she saw a familiar ghost god there, relaxing at the beach and wearing beach attire while wearing headphones.

"Oh great, and I thought things can't get any worse." said Josie.

She comes to him and looks at him, noticing that he isn't doing anything. He's just relaxing and listening to music.

"It looks like he isn't causing any trouble this time." she said. "That's good news."

Suddenly, she tripped on a beach ball, causing her to fall as the beach ball was sent to the air and landed on Cragsters Cipher, hitting him as it bounced off. Then, he looked up to see Josie and got angry before he used his powers to grab her telekinetically.

_"What are you doing here?!"_ he yelled. _"Give me one good reason I shouldn't crush you!"_

"I-I-I..." Josie said, stuttering.

_"Well?"_ he asked, impatiently.

"I was running away from Risky Boots because she was trying to steal my amulet!" she replied. "She claimed that she was gonna use the amulet, but it won't work for her! If she takes it, I would be powerless!"

_"But if she uses it, she'll be cursed, right?"_ he asked her. _"After all, with each deed performed, for better or worse, a power is granted, a blessing or curse."_

"I don't want Risky Boots to touch my amulet!" said Josie. "You've gotta help me! Please! I'll do anything!"

Intrigued, he puts Josie down.

_"Anything?"_ Cragsters Cipher asked.

"Yes, anything!" said Josie.

"There she is!" she heard Risky yell.

She turned around to see Risky Boots and her Tinkerbats.

"Hand over the amulet and be destroyed!" demanded Risky.

"No!" Josie yelled.

"Then I shall destroy you myself!" yelled Risky.

_"While she's wearing the amulet?"_ Cragsters Cipher asked. _"That's not gonna work like that! I know, I've tried."_

"Begone, you Cragsters Max look-alike!" Risky yelled. "I am Risky Boots: Queen of the Seven Seas!"

_"And I'm Cragsters Cipher: your assassin!"_ Cragsters Cipher said.

With a snap of his fingers, he unleashes his dark powers, staining the beach and Josie with the blood of Risky Boots and her Tinkerbats as he tears them apart, much to her horror. He stares at Josie.

_"What?"_ Cragsters Cipher asked. _"I thought you hated Risky Boots and want her dead."_

Later, Josie had finished washing the blood off of her in the ocean as her clothes and accessories laid on the sand. She didn't know when to be afraid or proud of him. Sure, he killed Risky and saved her live, but he also committed mass murder, but then again, the Tinkerbats weren’t human.

_"Hey, are you done yet?"_ Cragsters Cipher asked.

She looked at him and replied, "Yeah, I'm done, but my clothes are still..."

_"I know, bloodstained."_ said Cragsters Cipher. _"By the way, you owe me something in return."_

"What are you implying?" Josie asked.

_"Come out of the water and I'll show you."_ he said.

Josie comes out of the water and comes to him. Then, he stands up and takes his hat, cape, badges and tank top off.

"Cipher, what are you doing?" Josie asked.

_"Remember when you said you’ll do anything for me?"_ he replied, pulling his trunks down. _"Well, I want you to have sex with me again._

This made Josie surprised. Before she should say anything, he picks up Josie and uses his magic to wrap her legs around his waist against her will.

"What the-?!" Josie said.

_"Now put your arms around me and hold on."_ he said.

"Yes, sir." she said and obliged.

Then, he inserted his huge cock into her pussy, much to both her pain and pleasure. Josie was about to scream, but Cragsters Cipher kissed her on the lips and started thrusting into her. Fully aroused by her villainous enemy’s dick in her vagina, she moaned muffledly and kissed right back as her tongue played around with Cragsters Cipher’s tongue. Cragsters Cipher kept slamming into Josie’s pussy again and again as they climaxed five times until his cock shot a load of cum into her pussy.

"That was...fun." said Josie.

_"How about we do it again?"_ he asked.

"I would love that." she obliged.

Cragsters Cipher puts her down and lays on top of her and they French kiss and have sex again, this time in the missionary position. They kept going and going while their tongues played with each other.


End file.
